This invention relates generally to a bearing device for miniature motors and a method of making the same to fit a motor shaft to the bearing device, and more particularly to a bearing device for miniature motors in which noise generated by motor revolution is reduced by forcibly reducing the clearance between the bearing and the motor shaft by pressing the outer circumferential surface of the bearing support using a pressing jig, and a method of making the same.